User blog:Unin/USS JFKs Secret Cargo
I've laid this out in bits and pieces across different topics and threads, but wanted to put it all together in a comprehensive way, while still making it clear that this is speculation (all be it well supported). For organization's sake, I'll start with the facts, and save the speculation for the end. Given: *Operation Babylon was responsible for the destruction of many (though not all) BETA hives, through the use of G-element dependent G-bombs. *Within 96 hours of Operation Babylon and "The Day", sea level rise becomes apparent. *Within 48 hours of that, the situation is deemed dire enough to evacuate Japan. Fatal riots occur due to lack of civilian transport. *U.S.S. John F. Kennedy is dispatched to Yokohama base to escort "Top Secret Data" to Hawaii *Among Yokohama base's most top secret data is information and materials related to Yokohama Hive, it's intact reactor, and biological specimens attached to said reactor. *It is strongly suspected by Yokohama's XO that shutting down the reactor would prevent it from restarting in the future, and is highly discouraged. *Within a few days of departing from Yokohama base, the JFK is hit by a mega-tsunami and grounded. *93 days later, a BETA herd over-runs the JFK. Some "data" is salvaged by Lilia Kjellberg and is passed on the IJA/MDF and US forces. *BETA separated from their hives (especially due to the destruction of their hives) have a strong homing instinct, and will actively seek out near by hive reactors. *Hive reactors are networked devices, capable of facilitating communication between BETA populations. *Hives reactors contain G-elements. *G-elements are produced in hive ateliers, found to current knowledge only in higher phase BETA hives. *Within a year and a half of the fall of Naval Garrison Base, a "New" hive has taken its place, incorporating the remains of the the USS JFK and its nuclear reactor directly in its own hive reactor. *Within this new hive, human remains are preserved and experimented on in a manner here to for only seen in Yokohama hive, including brain tubes. *JFK hive appears to be a phase 2 on the outside, but is actually a phase 3 or 4, a layout to that point unique to Yokohama hive. Conclusion: *Humanity is about to lose one of its primary sources of G-elements, and its best example of function BETA tech. Would it really settle for just data? No. *Would they really need a huge TSF carrier just to transport data, when they don't even have enough boats to evacuate the civilian population? No. *Lets suppose they manage to load up all or part of the reactor onto the JFK; of course they want a functioning reactor, and at the time it was thought that shutting it down might very well break it, so they keep it online during the process. *They even bring along certain biological specimens attached to the reactor. *Now fast forward past The Day, and just like after Sadogashima, there are remaining BETA forces, running low on energy, looking for a hive/reactor to recharge. They detect the reactor on board the marooned JFK, and make a B-line to it. *In only a year and a half it grows to a phase 2 hive, perhaps as high as phase 3 or 4 internally. Now without a high level hive to produce G-elements, how does it grow so quickly? How does the hive grow a new reactor without a nearby hive to provide G-elements? It doesn't. It uses the BETA reactor I propose was carried on the JFK, perhaps utilizing the JFK's own nuclear reactor as well, perhaps not. *JFK Hive 27 is actually Yokohama Hive 22, and the cherry of despair on top, is that the brain Shirogane euthanizes IS Sumika motherfuckin Kagami. Category:Blog posts